


No Regrets

by Pr0blemCl0wn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OP has not seen a single Walking Dead episode, OP isn’t watching a lot of shit when they should, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zach/Daryl being underrated is horrifying, except the one Zach was in, they had tension bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0blemCl0wn/pseuds/Pr0blemCl0wn
Summary: Instead of dying, Zach is rescued by Daryl and is taken back to the prison. However, he isn’t left unscathed.Zach suffers the horrific fate of being bitten by a walker and had to get his leg amputated, leaving him on crutches for the rest of his life. Things could only get worse for him from then on.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Zach
Kudos: 2





	No Regrets

The shelves heavy weight caused pain on Zach's hands, palms turning white from the heavy pressure weighing down onto them. His lips pursed and teeth clenched as he pushed his own weight against it, trying to lift the damn thing up so the others could pull Bob out to safety.

Daryl dashed over to help the college student, his strength plus Zach's being enough to get Bob out. The medic gave a brief 'thank you' before the others called to them, screaming and yelling to get out of there while they did their best to fight off walkers that got to close.

Bob dashed for the others, calling out to both Daryl and Zach to follow with a beckoning hand. A piece of the celling fell down close to where Bob was trapped underneath the shelves, a zombie right on top of it and reaching out to grab at a unnerved survivor.

Zach watched as Daryl began to follow, his feet pressing against the floor to do the same with the older man. He slipped though, the trip caused by a rotting hand snagging onto his ankle. Zach gasped an toppled over, falling onto his stomach with a rough grunt.

"DARYL!!!" He shouted for the man, reaching his hand out. "DARYL HELP!"

Zach promptly screamed when he felt a pair of sharp and nasty teeth cut through his jeans and into his leg. His eyes widened and his head threw back when he felt the new and horrifying pain in his leg, his scream still echoing throughout the small store.

His head turned over his shoulder to view the walker gnawing into his leg, decaying hands wrapped around the limb so Zach couldn't pull away easily. Tears began to fill his eyes as his brain came to the realization that he was being bitten by a walker.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

He couldn't move, why couldn't he move? He had to fight back against it, but his body wouldn't budge. He couldn't feel any movement in his body, no, only the pain in his leg as the walker ripped the flesh off of it.

Zach watched with wide blown eyes as warm blood pooled underneath his leg, along with bits of flesh and small pebbles of rubble that fell from the celling. His fight or flight wasn't kicking in, he just stood still.

That is, until a boot came forward and slammed into the walkers skull, a sickening crunch following from the impact. The walker fell backwards from the brute strength administered to its head, groaning in a walkers usual raspy voice.

Zach let out a small shriek, the walkers fall back had pulled a strip of flesh off of his leg due to its teeth still being clamped around his skin.

A pair of arms lifted Zach's weakened body up and hoisted him into a bridal hold, a quick glance up revealing it to be Daryl.

Zach panted, eyes glazed over with tears and dulled with pain in them. His peripheral vision started to fade, the edges of his view fading into black as his body tried to comprehend what was happening.

He heard muffled screaming and gunshots in the background, probably the others ordering each other around and shooting at the walkers.

The sounds of footsteps against gravel, and then a door slamming shut filled Zach's ears. Everything felt so.... muffled to him though, like his hearing had gone down and he was going deaf. The yelling of his friends were akin to white noise on an old TV; his vision was so blurry that he couldn't make out anything that was in front of him; and worst of all, all he could feel was the large tear in his leg from the walker.

He could make out a small voice, sounded heavy and deep. He couldn't recognize whose voice it was though. All he could hear was "Zach! Zach stay awake! Don't knock out, stay awake! We're gonna get you patched up, just stay awake!"

Zach tried to listen to the voice, he tried to keep his eyes open and stay conscious. His body couldn't stop his eyes from drooping though, despite his mind fighting to stay awake. Zach tried to speak words to the others, but his lips were only able to muster small whimpers and gasps.

He tried to say Daryls name, he didn't know why. He just... felt like he wanted Daryl, no, he needed Daryl. He reached his hand up a bit, coughing up a bit of blood as he tried to speak.

"D- ar-..yl..." Zach gasps out, voice raspy and choked from all the blood in his mouth. "D-... D- aryl..."

He heard muffled responses, nome being anywhere near comprehensible enough for Zach to understand them. Fuck, that walker did a massive number on him for him to be this messed up.

Zach hoped they said something about Daryl though, maybe a few comforting words about how Daryl would be by his side soon or how Daryl would be okay and that he didn't get hurt. None of that mattered in Zach's muffled mind, he just wanted Daryl.

Why did he want him though? He only knew Daryl for a few weeks, and they both knew they hadn't developed that close of a bond yet. Or... maybe they had? And Zach just didn't know?

His head turned to glance out the window, trying to spot Daryl on his motorcycle outside of the car. Zach saw a blur of black through the car window, eyelids fluttering as they tried to make out the image. Was that Daryl? Or was that something else? He hoped it was Daryl, he felt safer with the man driving beside him.

Zach's vision was clouded with black spots dancing in front of his eyes, like a fog was covering his face and rendering his sight useless. He couldn't move any limbs anymore, or was he and he just hadn't noticed?

Shit, was he blacking out? He can't black out, fuck, not right now! Stay up, Zach, stay up!

The words repeated multiple times in his mind, body fighting to stay conscious long enough for the rest of the scavengers to get back to the prison. It seemed like a battle he was losing though, as his mind and eyes just got more and more foggy.

His eyelashes fluttered as he tried make out what was going on in front of him, but all that he saw were blurry shapes and black spots.

Zach's body felt like it couldn't stay awake, no matter how hard he forced it to stay conscious. It just wouldn't work. God, he hoped he wasn't turning and his mind was just passing it off as a lack of consciousness. Or maybe he was dying? Were dying and turning basically the same thing?

His hearing rang loudly as voices continued to echo and scream through the car, mind trying to decipher the muffled yells of his friends but seemingly unable too.

Maybe he was dying, maybe these were his last moments with his friends. The last moments he'll ever have with them, and its in a car driving as fast as possible with people screaming at each other.

At least he knew them, that was the plus side to this. He got to make multiple kind and caring people in this shithole of an apocalypse, and they got to know him.

Zach smiles, despite his pain. Yeah, at least he knew them.

His vision slowly decayed into a pitch black hole of nothingness, his mind emptying and body slacking in whoever's arms. Zach felt himself fade away into something akin to slumber, but he assumed his body had decided today was its day to perish.

_____________________

Bright lights blinded Zach's eyes even if they were closed, the college student raising a hand to cover his eyes from the shining lights. He gave a groan of discomfort, feeling uncomfortable as his body rested upon a table.

His eyes flutter open, trying to make out his surroundings but unable to with the glowing shining onto his poor face. What happened? Where was he? Did they make it back into the prison in time?

Zach rubbed his eyes with his palms, his vision clearer and less blurry now. His mind was still waking up, trying to find out what was going on and where he was currently.

"Hello?" He calls out, a small echo of his own voice following. "Guys? Hello?"

There was no response, which creeped Zach out to no extent. Was he in the infirmary? That would explain the weird looking beds that were spread out and about around the place.

He looked around again, seeing no person in sight. Which was weird to him, where was everyone right now?

Zach scoots to the end of the table, looking around once more just in case he missed anything. When he saw nothing, he shrugged and went to get up off the table. He assumed everyone was waiting for him outside, so he needed to get outside and catch up with them.

One foot was placed down and Zach immediately lost balance, falling forward and slamming into the concrete floors. He let out a loud groan of pain, probably audible to anyone outside the infirmaries walls.

"FUCK!" He screamed out, doubling over onto his back. His eyes squeezed tightly from the impact that was caused on his front, and the stinging feeling in his nose didn't help either. What the hell did he trip on? He looked down to where he fell over to see what he could've accidentally hit with his foot.

Zach's heart sank at what his eyes laid upon.

There was a nub where his leg used to be, neatly tied bandages wrapped around it tightly and knotted at the end. Dark red blood stained the white gauze wrapped around it, and even stained a bit of the fabric on his jeans.

Zach's body began to tremble with fear, and eyes open tenfold and full of an amount of shock he had never felt before. His hand reached up, shaking while it slowly extended towards the bump where he leg once was.

His fingers rubbed against the smooth nub, trailing over each bandage slowly and gently as to take in its feeling. He watched it all with wide eyes.

Zach's body couldn't believe what it was seeing, it wasn't able to take in the fact that Zach's leg was gone. He remembered the walker biting him back in the super market, yes, but his body just wouldn't accept the fact that he had lost a leg.

His leg must've been amputated by his friends while he was unconscious, which, he was surprised by the fact that he didn't wake up during that time. He must've been really knocked out for his body to be unconscious for that long and to not wake up while he leg was being chopped off.

A shudder rippled up Zach's spine at the image of that, a strong urge rises in his throat like he wanted to puke. He gagged a bit, but no vomit surged out of his mouth. Zach was just in the middle of an uncomfortable and gross position.

His hands planted against the ground, pushing himself back towards the table he fell off of moments ago. It was the closest thing to him in the infirmary, and he needed to get back up.

He still felt like he was going to puke, but it just wasn't coming up. It felt so intolerable and painful in his stomach, but his body just didn't let him vomit and get rid of said pain. Damnit, why was his body being so against him?

His hand reached up and gripped the edge of the table, fingers turning white and nails digging into the metal. Zach huffed and puffed as he tried to lift himself up, cheeks turning red and lips pursing tightly.

It was hard to lift himself up with only one leg, even if he was using both hands as a leverage.

He continued to try though, putting all of his strength into his arms as he tried to push himself up. But, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't do it. Zach's body just didn't lift itself up no matter how hard he tried.

Zach remained stubborn though, persisting in his struggle to stand up. This shouldn't have been hard as he thought it would, his body proved him otherwise.

After four minutes of helpless struggling, Zach had completely given up. His fruitless attempts to stand up were utterly useless, body unable to budge the slightest.

Resting his back against the sides of the table, Zach sighs. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" He asks himself.

Could he call for help? He thinks, then doubts it when he realized the fact no one probably heard him scream when he first fell. Would he have to crawl to the others? How long would that even take??

Should he just sit here until someone comes back to the infirmary to find him? Yeah, and die from absolute boredom. Where the fuck was anyone anyways??

He pulls his leg up to press against his chest. Zach rests his chin on his knee, staring down at his shoe with contempt in his eyes.

"I guess I should wait...." He frowns.

Zach sits there patiently, eyes wandering mindlessly around the room. He tries to find something to keep his eyes focused on until someone finds him in the infirmary. Nothing gained his attention though, the infirmary filled with nothing but scarce medical supplies and metal tables.

A groan of anger escapes his lips. "Is anyone going to get me???" He questions angrily.

It seemed the world had answered his question. A loud and ear piercing shriek of a metal door opening filled Zach's ears, catching his attention towards the noise.

Eyes widened in hope at the sight of a leather vest and long brown hair; Daryl.

"Daryl!" Zach reiterates his thought into voice. A smile grew on his face at the sight of the older man.

"Zach?" Daryl's voice sounded shocked at the sight of his fellow survivor laying on the floor. He dashed over to Zach to assist him, crouching by his side when he reached him. "Ah shit, how long have you been sitting here for?"

"Only a few minutes."

Daryl uttered a "fuck" under his breath. "Sorry, kid, should've came sooner."

Zach gives a dismissive shake of his head. "Nah, you're good." He reassured the older man. "It was way better than seeing, well, that."

Zach gestures to his amputated leg, Daryl's eyes following his finger to look down at the nub.

"Yeah...." Daryl starts with a sad tone. He places his hands under Zach's armpits and lifts him up into his arms, holding him like one would hold a bride. "Sorry you had to find out like that, kid."

"Its..." Zach pauses, cheeks turning pink due to the way Daryl was holding him. "Its okay, it's not your fault." He shakes his head.

A sad frown was Daryl's response. "I know, Zach." He then sighs. "But, it's gonna be a bit hard for you. I've met a few survivors who had to cut their own limbs off before, and things didn't go well for them."

Daryl looked sad when he said that, which surprised Zach. The older survivor never looked so... sad before, when he talked about past stuff like this. Zach guesses those amputee survivors he met before were pretty close to him.

He didn't know why but seeing Daryl so sad made Zach... uncomfortable. Like he didn't want Daryl to be sad and to cheer up. Zach wanted to cheer Daryl up.

So, Zach raises a brow. "What, you implying that I'm gonna die like those guys?" He asks with a sly smirk.

Daryl flinches at Zach's bold claim, immediately replying with a stern shake of the head. "'Course not, Zach. You're stronger and more resilient than those folks."

Zach couldn't help but smile warmly. "Daw, thank you." He coos with a hint of tease in his voice. "But if I'm ever in trouble, I got big strong Daryl to carry my damsel in distress ass to safety."

He made a fake dramatic pose, pressing his hand against his head while tilting it back. He takes a quick peak at Daryl's reaction, hoping he would get a positive feeling out of him.

It seemed to have worked, Daryl letting out a few breathy chuckles that had Zach's cheeks turning bright red. It was surprising ghat Daryl hadn't noticed his face that was as flushed as a tomato.

Zach's smile only got stupidly wider when he heard Daryl's laugh. It sounded carefree and strong, which made Zach's heart almost skip a beat when the laugh passed his ears. Fuck, why did he feel so jittery now?

"Okay, okay, quit acting like a little drama queen, Zachary." Daryl makes a sarcastic quip, shaking his head from side to side. He wraps his arms around Zach's body to keep him up, turning on his heel to walk towards the infirmaries exit. "Lets get you to the others."

Zach nods in agreement, still blushing from Daryl's previous responses. And did he address him as 'Zachary'? No one ever used his full first name before, through Daryl almost made Zach want himself fo be addressed as that for the rest of his life.

His arms wrapped around Daryl's shoulders for support, praying to whatever god existed above the sky that Daryl didn't think much of it. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice or care.

The two left the infirmary together, Zach enjoying every second that was spent in Daryl's arms while he could. He knew Daryl wouldn't just carry him around forever (although that didn't seem like a bad idea in Zach's head), they probably had crutches waiting for him outside the infirmary. So, he enjoyed the endeavor for as long as he could.

Daryl continued to carry Zach until they left the infirmary, Zach trying to get as close to him as possible without it being awkward.

Daryl carried Zach out to the others, both giving subtle waves to the others as they passed them.

"Zach!" A feminine voice called out, catching Zach's attention almost instantly. Beth was running towards him and Daryl, wrapping her arms around him to pull him into a tight embrace. "You're awake."

Zach nods. "Yep." He confirms with a chuckle. "Glad to see you, Beth. Hope I didn't give you a heart attack."

Beth laughs in response, shoulders hunching up a bit. "Thankfully you didn't, otherwise I would've made you the walkers next meal." She jokes casually, like nothing had happened the night before.

Zach made a fake offended look, hand over his chest. "Oh how dare you, Beth! How could you say something like that to me!" He does his overdramatic voice again. "What would the others say?"

"I think the 'others' would like you to get out of Daryl's arms, you dramatic little shit." Daryl chimes in. He then turns to Beth. "Can you get the crutches for him? They're with Carol."

Beth nods, turning on her heel towards the door that led outside. She sprinted out the exit, her calls for the older woman dying down as she got farther outside.

Daryl turns away from the door and sits Zach down in a chair, a hand resting on his back comfortingly while he stared into the younger's blue eyes. "You okay, Zach? I'm right here if you need anything."

Zach smiled at Daryl's thoughtfulness but shook his head. "Don't worry about me, Daryl." He reassures the man. "I'm fine by myself, I'll be back in action very soon."

Well, at least thats what he hoped it would be like. He was stubborn and impatient like that, always wanting to get back to work with the others. Zach himself knew that very well. Having only one leg now wasn't going to stop him from trying to help out.

He might not be able to go on scavenges anymore, as if they get caught by walkers Zach would ultimately be fucked. But, he was sure he could assist the others around the prison that wouldn't have the chance of Zach getting eaten by walkers.

He taps his chin. Maybe he should go around later once he gets the crutches Beth was retrieving and ask the others if there were things he could do to help. He hoped the others did have things for him to do.

Beth returned with Zach's crutches moments later, hoisting his arms over them while holding him up on his one leg. "How do they feel?" She asks once Zach was fully standing up.

Zach looks down at the crutches for a silent moment, fingers flexing around the rubber around the handles to get used to the feeling. "Weird....? I guess?" He shrugs. "I dunno, might be a while before I'm able to get comfortable with them."

Beth smiles, probably out of pity. "Well, if you ever need assistance you can always come to me." She tells Zach with a hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you, Zach."

Zach couldn't help but smile back at Beth's comforting words. She was a good person at heart, everyone knew that. He was thankful for her comfort and assistance. "Thanks, Beth." He responds positively.

"But, I'm sure I can handle myself. I'm gonna go try and help around."

So, as best as he could, Zach set off to go give the others some help. He hoped they accepted his help, why wouldn't they?

_____________________

The next few weeks were what Zach could only describe as his own personal hell.

No one around the prison wanted to accept his help, he was sure no one even considered it. Each time he tried to give assistance to one of his friends, he was shot down almost instantly.

When he tried to help someone, he was denied and told to "rest up" or "not to pressure yourself" like he was a kicked puppy or some shit.

Zach resisted them and said he just wanted to help around. He explained that his leg wouldn't hinder him as much as they thought it would, they said otherwise. It only upset Zach more when they said its best for him to leave things to them, for Zach was apparently too 'hindered' to give any assistance without struggle.

"Struggle?! I can handle it just fine, guys! I'm not a fucking child!" He remembers yelling at them, anger visible on his face towards his friends.

The others simply dismissed him, denying any help Zach offered even if he tried to do it anyways.

This pissed Zach off to multiple extents, all ending with him flipping off his so-called friends before storming off.

Beth and Daryl weren't helping either. When he went to Beth to rant, she explained to him that they just wanted to help him. He explained that he wanted to help them as well, Beth just tells him that it was what they wanted best for him. Zach proceeded to get angry at her and storm off to go continue his rants to Daryl.

Daryl simply explained that this wasn't his problem to deal with, saying it was up to Zach himself to decide what he was going to do. Of course, when he mentioned what Beth had said he agreed with what she told him. "They do want best for you, Zach."

Zach just stormed away, angered that his two closest friends weren't giving him any helpful advice. He tried once again to help the others, but his persistence failed him with the others pushing him away.

He was lying awake tonight, Beth sleeping peacefully at his side. He turns his head over to look at her, viewing her slumbering frame with a look of contempt on his face.

Zach hadn't been able to sleep well since his leg was amputated, the pain just didn't allow him the sweet release of slumber. He had started to gain bags under his eyes, not visible from afar but very visible from close up.

The feeling of sleep sounded so good to Zach, like it was a drug he didn't know he constantly needed until now. He would shut his eyes and try to relax his body enough for him to sleep, but his body stubbornly refused in response.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fucking sleep. It annoyed him to so much extent, his body unable to sleep yet feeling so pained.

He couldn't do it anymore. Zach pulled the sheets off of himself and scooted to the edge of the bed, pulling his crutches over to him. He hoists himself up and rests his arms over the crutches, readjusting his arms afterwards to make sure they were most comfortable.

Zach headed out of his room, trying to stay as quiet as he could while going down the halls of the prison.

He hoped to find a nice and quiet area to sit in for the night, maybe find a book or two to read during that time. Didn't matter much to Zach, he just hoped staying up would cause his body to shut down by itself.

The cafeteria would be a nice place to chill in. Zach could grab a soda from the mini-fridge they had in the back, or maybe a beer if he could find one. He didn't know, he just needed some peace for himself.

"And what the hell are you doing up at this hour?" A voice from his left startled Zach.

Freezing in his tracks, he turned his head to view the person standing to his left; it was Daryl. He had an arm lifted up and propped up on his metal doorframe, staring at Zach with a suspicious look in his serious eyes.

Shit, Zach did not expect Daryl to be up in the middle of night. Nervous sweat dribbled down his forehead as his mind tried to conjure up some shitty excuse.

"I.... I was just going for a stroll." He bullshits to Daryl, hoping the man would take his pathetic lie and let him go on his way.

Daryl, of course, didn't buy it. "You're a shitty liar, Zach."  
He crosses his arms over his chest, like he was disappointed at Zach. "I know you too well to know you're not just 'going for a stroll.'"

Zach purses his lips, unsure of what to say in response to that.

"Let me guess, still pissed at everyone for not letting you assist them?"

Fucking hell, Daryl was reading his mind like he was damn fortune teller. Zach sighs. "I just don't get why they won't let me help."

Daryl sighs in an annoyed tone, pressing his finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. "Zach, they don't want you putting pressure in yoursel-"

"I'm not putting pressure on myself!" Zach defends himself almost instantly. "I can still do shit, even with one fucking leg!"

"Yeah, a leg you lost two weeks ago. You can't just put yourself back in that position when you still haven't had enough time to heal, kid." Daryl counters, his voice getting more serious with each word.

"So what? You'd rather me be useless to the team? Huh? Is that it?" Zach clenched his fists tightly as he asked that to Daryl.

Daryl flinched, something he did not do often with the fact that nothing surprised him much anymore. "Jesus Christ, Zach, no." He gives a dismissive shake of his hands. "You're not useless-"

Zach cuts him off again. "Well that's what I have been this ENTIRE FUCKING TIME!!" He shouts back, anger displayed very clearly in his deep blue eyes. God he was happy that Daryl's cell was so far from the others, he didn't want them to hear this argument. "I want to help for fucks sake, but everyone's treating me like a FUCKING CHILD!"

"Well you're acting like a child by arguing like this, Zach." Daryl points out.

"Oh piss off!" Zach snaps, pressing his finger into Daryl's chest. "All I've been is useless to the fucking team ever since my leg was cut off!"

He turns his head to look away from Daryl, as he felt tears begin to trickle down his cheeks from how hurt he was feeling currently. "You should've just left me to the walker. What was the point of keeping me alive if I'm this useless?"

Zach got no response, which he was happy with. He didn't want to deal with Daryl right now, nor did he want to continue their screaming match. Coming out was such a shitty idea, he should've stayed with Beth and endured the horrible insomnia. That was better than what was going on right now.

He lifts his crutches up so he could begin heading back to his and Beths room, he didn't feel like dealing with this anymore.

Unfortunately, he didn't far before a hand snagged onto his arm. Zach was yanked backwards, his crutches dropping to the floor as his grip was loosened from the sudden pull. He was pulled into a warm embrace, Daryl's arms wrapped around Zach tightly.

Zach's eyes widened in shock, Daryl was.... hugging him? Why? Why was he doing that?

He didn't know why, but Zach felt himself start to cry, for real this time. Tears trickled down his cheeks and down his chin, dripping everywhere on his body.

Zach pressed his face into Daryl's collarbone, letting himself cry as hard as he could while Daryl petted his head comfortingly. His hands held onto Daryl's biceps, being the only thing keeping the college student up besides the arms wrapped around his torso.

He sobbed harshly, face scrunched up tightly while tears flooded down his cheeks like waterfalls in a rainforest. His voice was wrecked and sore from his throaty cries and gasps, sounding like he had been crying for hours even if he hadn't.

Daryl just soothed the boy, running his fingers through Zach's head of unruly curls as a way to comfort him. He had never seen Zach like this, probably no one has.

He sighs, hand moving up to grip Zach's shoulders so he could pull him away. Eyes locked with each other and stared deeply, like they both wanted to say something.

Daryl was the first to speak; "Zach, don't ever say shit like that." He tells him. "You don't deserve to die, and never will."

Zach sniffs, trying to talk while also keeping himself from bursting into tears again. "Even if I'm useless to the team?"

"You're not useless to the team." Daryl immediately denies. "You're a valuable asset to the prison, and you will remain a valuable asset."

"But," Daryl tightens his grip on Zach's shoulders, "you can't just immediately put yourself back in the fight. You need time to heal."

"But what if something happens?" Zach asks worriedly. "What if something happens to the prison and I need to be there to help you guys?"

"Then you'll be there to help." Daryl says simply. "Like you were telling all of us earlier, having only one leg isn't going to stop you."

Daryl pulls Zach into another hug, embracing the boy as gently as he could. He rubs Zach's arms, using it as a means to soothe the boy. "You're gonna be fine, Zach. I promise." He reassures.

Zach just nodded. He places his hands on Daryl's shoulders and pulls away, eyes fluttering as he blinked away his tears. His eyes looked up into Daryl's, lips quivering like he was making a tough decision in his mind.

The college student sighs, giving a small glance to the ground before looking back up at Daryl. "Daryl...." He starts, "... can you do something for me?"

Daryl cocks a brow, Zach wanted a favor from him? What would he even want right now? Would he want Daryl to convince the others to accept his help? Or would he want assistance throughout the prison?

Zach's eyes didn't give Daryl that feel though, like he didn't want to be assisted or his friends to take his help. It... looked like he wanted something from Daryl himself, something that made him feel nervous.

But Daryl couldn't deny Zach, the kid was still hurt badly from the mart incident. He was in pain and Daryl didn't want to hurt the kid even more, so he nonchalantly nodded.

"Yeah, Zach." He agrees. "What do you need?"

Zach stands silent for a minute, fingers digging deeper into Daryl's arms while he internally contemplated his decision. He sighs, expression conforming to one of a more serious tone.

"I.... don't want to think, right now." Zach responds weirdly. "I don't want to think at all, I just want to be blind to everything right now and have my mind blank." His voice was soft as he spoke those words, nervous sweat dripping down his head while he literates his wants to Daryl.

"Can.... can you give that to me? A- A way to only think about one thing and be completely oblivious to... to the world around us?" His voice gets more nervous and jittery as he speaks, feeling scared that Daryl would reject his advances on him.

Frozen. Thats how Daryl was feeling currently. He.... didn't know what to say to that, not at all. Daryl wasn't stupid, he knew what Zach wanted very well. But he was unsure on what to say to him, as he didn't know if this was truly what Zach wanted. Hell, did the kid even know what he wanted to get into?

Daryl's face scrunched up into one of contemplation, his mind trying to come up with any type of answer to reply to Zach's request. Should he do it? But Zach.... Zach has a girlfriend, he didn't want to do that to Beth. She doesn't deserve to be cheated on, especially in a world like this where any positive light didn't exist much anymore.

But.. Daryl wasn't going to lie, he didn't want to deny Zach this. While it was.... wrong, so, so fucking wrong; he couldn't force himself to say no to the clearly suffering survivor.

Daryls gaze turned from left to right, checking both sides of the hall incase anyone was watching from afar. When he didn't spot anyone, he gave Zach a quick look before scooping him up into his arms.

Zach squeaked in surprise as Daryl grabbed him, eyes widening widely. His cheeks turned crimson red as Daryl carried him into his room, shutting the cell door behind him with his foot.

"Do you know what you're asking for, Zachary?" Daryl asks with a low tone in his voice. He bends himself down to place Zach onto the bed, gently resting the other male on the cot.

Zach's face flushed at the question and the fact Daryl called him Zachary again. "Yeah... Yeah I do..." he nods with confidence. "And I want it."

The expression Zach responded with was one full of dedication and desire, knowing well that this is what he wanted from Daryl.

Daryl's face softened a bit, honestly impressed at Zach's determination for something as vulgar as this. Fuck, he was getting into some deep shit. He seats himself down beside Zach's rested body, hand reaching down to cuddle against his cheek.

Zach returned the affection, pressing his face into the warm embrace so he could feel more. He looked up at Daryl with desperate eyes, silently pleading the man to just do it.

It was certainly enough for Daryl to ease himself under the bedsheets with Zach, both getting comfortable very quickly. Daryl towered above Zach's body, hands planted beside his head so he could ground his fingers into the sheets.

"Last chance to back outta this, Zach." Daryl reminds the younger survivor, just making sure that Zach was making the right choice here in what he wants.

Zach shook his head instantly, his mind already being made up from the start of their little encounter. "I want this, Daryl. So just fucking give it to me already." His voice sounded painful at the end of that, like he was choking back tears.

Daryl wasted no time then. He leans himself down close enough to catch Zach's lips into his, holding the other in a loving embrace. He practically melted into Zach, the lip contact they were performing felt exhilarating to him.

Hands grab Zach's face to pull him closer, his own hands reaching up to cup Daryl's bigger hands. Two thumbs rubbed circular motions around Zach's cheeks, a comforting notion he assumes.

Zach's kisses were greedy and desperate, like he hadn't felt like this in months and was desperate for any attention anyone could give him.

While he had the survivor distracted by the hungry and sloppy kisses Daryl was giving him, he got to work with shuffling their pants down their legs. He pulled his hands away from Zach's head to move them down to his belt, fingers fumbling with the buckle until he could swiftly slide it out from his jeans.

Daryl gripped the waistband of Zach's tight jeans and pulled them down his legs, throwing them over his shoulder when they were completely off. His eyes took in the sight of Zach's untouched, milky white skin. It was a sight to behold, he thinks. The only thing obscuring it being the blood stained bandages wrapped around the amputated nub where a leg once was; didn't change anything to Daryl though.

Large hands gripped Zach's thighs, thumbs brushing against the skin to take in the feeling. They felt just like he thought they would; soft and warm.

Zach moaned into Daryl's lips at the feeling of his hands on his legs, a small and visible shiver trailing up his spine.

"You okay?" Daryl asks when he pulled away.

Zach gives a short nod, lips pursed and body entirely flushed red. "Mhm..."

A leg wrapped around Daryl's waist and pulled him closer, as only to make Zach's want for this more obvious to Daryl.

Daryl flinches at the limb tucked around his waist, a small snicker following shortly after. "Tell me if I do something you don't like, and I'll stop." He then tells Zach.

A finger hooks into the elastic waistband of Zach's boxers, pulling them down at an agonizingly slow pace. Daryl could obviously see the tent forming in Zach's boxers easily, wasn't going to be able to hide much at this rate.

Daryl gave a quick glance at Zach's expression to see how he was doing. He smirked at the boys completely flushed face, as red as a fresh tomato from a farm. It looked cute on him.

Quickly discarding the boxers to join the jeans on the floor, Daryl got to work on his own bottoms. Zach couldn't be the only one naked, of course.

He sits himself up on his knees and fumbles with his fly, yanking it down with a hard tug. The pile of clothes started to get a bit bigger when his leather pants joined the floor, boxers following soon after.

Now the two sat practically naked in front of each other, eyes locked and lips unmoving as they couldn't say anything that wouldn't cause embarrassment.

Zach's cheeks were bright red in hue, showing his humiliation for the entire situation. He bit his lip, teeth digging into pink skin as he tried to form words to say.

"Do.... you have anything to, y'know, slick us up?" Zach asks in a meek tone, a small stutter in his words to really show how flushed he felt about this situation. "Cause.. I'm sure going in dry wouldn't feel good for the both of us." He adds a snicker to make it lighthearted.

"Of course I do." Daryl says in an obvious tone, releasing a hand off of Zach's leg to move to his nightstand. He pulls out the drawer and reaches his hand inside, fumbling it around until he pulls out a small bottle.

It was clearly standard lube, and not a substitute that people in pornos would (weirdly) use. "You... just carry that on you?"

Daryl shrugs. "Eh, you never know what could happen. Better than using a bottle of oil or some shit."

Zach hums in agreement, not denying that what Daryl said was true. He shimmies himself down a bit more on the bed, until his back was completely resting on the mattress and his head was being supported by the pillow. His leg gently wrapped around Daryl's waist, curling it tightly so he couldn't pull away without a bit of strength.

"Want me to prepare you first, or me?" Daryl cocks a brow, flipping open the bottle cap and pouring the contents out onto his fingers.

"Uhm.." Zach stammers a bit. "Me? I guess? I dunno, might as well get it over with."

"I assume you've never done this before, y'know, anal sex and shit?" Daryl questions the college student curiously.

Zach shakes his head. "Nah." He reached his hands up to grip Daryl's broad shoulders. "I've never done anything besides getting blowjobs or a one nightstand back in my university, with a chick." He says the last part for clarification. "So, this is pretty new for me."

Daryl softens a bit at Zach's embarrassing confession, knowing damn well he was going to be the one to take Zach's anal virginity. With that now in mind, Daryl was sure to make Zach's (technical) first time a gentle and non-painful one.

He sighs, catching Zach's leg in one hand to lift out of the way. "Alright, but tell me if it hurts and I'll stop."

Zach lets out a playful scoff, like he thought Daryl was joking. "You don't have to baby me, Daryl. I've had my leg chopped off, I'm sure I can deal with this."

"This is a bit more different then an amputation, Zach." Daryl replies to Zach's arrogance, his fingers going down to barely graze against his hole. "Its more.... ah, how the hell do I say it..?"

"Intimate?" Zach suggests.

"In a weird way, yeah." Daryl agrees with a slow roll of his shoulders, unable to think of any other way to describe it.

Zach rolls his eyes like he was a moody teenager, a cocky smirk on his flushed face. "Well, trust me when I say I can handle it, Dar- FUCK!" His words were cut off by a harsh gasp, a small hiss following shortly afterwards.

Daryl smirks at Zach's sudden change of reaction, eyes glancing down to view his finger that was pushed into the survivor. "Heh, yeah, sure." He replies with a tone of sarcasm in his voice, before turning soft and gentle. "You okay though?"

Zach's body tensed up tightly, fingers digging into the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Despite it all, he gave a stubborn nod. "Y- Yeah! Yeah, i- it just feels a bit weird, thats all!" He lets out with a whimper.

"Okay.." Daryl murmurs, placing a hand affectionately on Zach's cheek to comfort him. "Tell me when you're ready and I'll continue."

"God... fucking damnit, Daryl." Zach grumbles out angrily. "M'not a fucking child, just move already!"

Daryls lips pursed in a bit of annoyance at Zach's stubbornness. "Zach, its gonna hurt if I continue right now." He reminds the eager male, knowing that he needed to be aware of what he was doing.

"You're saying that like I won't like the pain, now move!" Zach hisses out, trying to move himself down onto the intrusion.

The older survivor suddenly let out a flinch of surprise from Zach's abrupt suggestion, eyes widening a bit. Wow, that was.... something. Did Zach really want it now? Jesus, kid was eager but had no idea what he was doing.

Well... he guesses he could try and see if Zach could handle it, then he could see if he could take the pain or not. With that, he gave an experimental push of his finger.

"Mmmm.." Zach moans lightly, eyes squeezing tightly and teeth biting into his lip. "M- More...." he whimpers.

Daryl moved his finger again, another moan from Zach. "You're really enjoying this, huh?" He teases playfully.

Zach just gasped, noises only getting louder and louder the more Daryl moved around. His fingers jostled and twisted in the linen sheets, holding onto them like a lifeline. He managed to give Daryl a quick nod though.

Daryl smirks at Zach's response, giving him a quick glance in the eye before turning his attention to his thrusting finger. He presses his middle finger against Zach, pushing it gently to see if the male was stretched enough for another one. His suspicion turned to be correct very quickly, causing Daryl to continue the pushing until the second finger slid in perfectly.

"Feel good?" Daryl checks up on Zach. His fingers spread apart to stretch the male, smirking at how easier it had become so quickly.

"Y- Yeah..." Zach groans and whimpers fill the room as Daryl's fingers began to move around more fluidly. "Fuck.... this feels so good and..."

"Weird?"

Zach's loud whine sounded like an agreement, so Daryl took it as one. He pulls his fingers out slowly, barely letting Zach take in a breath before he thrusted them back in.

A gasp of surprise was Zach's reaction to the sudden action, causing Daryl to repeat the same action over and over again. "Ffff-uck... Daryl, oh god Daryl!" His gasps and moans only fueled the spikes of pleasure Daryl was feeling.

Wet noises and raggedy moans echoed throughout Daryls cell loudly, with both feeling incredibly thankful at the fact Daryls cell was so far from the others. Anyone who heard them doing this would be on their backs for weeks, something neither of them wanted.

If someone did happen to find out either way, Daryl would be sure to have a gun to their throat and a promise that they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Daryl!" Zach's voice calls out to him, catching the older survivors attention quickly. Daryl's blue eyes looked up to lock with Zach's, both filled up with lust and want.

Daryl assumes that Zach was ready. He cocks a brow and puts on a sly smirk. "Want it already, now?"

Zach nodded like he was going to respond before Daryl could even finish his question, both hands hovering over his face like he wanted to hide it in embarrassment and humiliation. The rest of his body said otherwise as he bucked himself down on the fingers again.

He felt impatient, felt hungry and desperate for everything Daryl could give him. Fucking hell, whatever Daryl could and would do to him; Zach wanted it now.

Daryl chuckles at Zach's greed and impatience while he pulled his fingers out of the whimpering male. "Okay, okay, settle down." He tells him, giving his fingers a quick wipe on the sheets before he snatched up the bottle of lube from the bedside table.

The older survivor wasted no time lubing up his own dick, a small grunt escaping his lips as he did so. That minuscule noise, while a bit quiet, made Zach's cock twitch in excitement at Daryl's pleasurable sounds.

Once Daryl felt he was lubricated enough, he began to steady himself on the bed to get into a comfortable position. He rests his hands beside Zach's head, making it so Daryl was able to get a good look of him while he fucked him.

Daryl lines himself up against Zach, taking a small moment to give him a comforting glance. "I'm gonna say this once again, Zach." He starts off as he slowly rubs himself against the loosened up hole. "Tell me if I hurt you, or do anything you don't want and I'll stop. Okay?"

Zach whines at the friction Daryl was giving him, his impatience mixed with Daryl's patience had him annoyed that they hadn't began yet.

"Zachary." Daryl speaks up, using Zach's full name this time.

"Fuck, okay! Okay! Jesus christ, just stick your dick in me already!" Zach practically shouts in response, a high pitched whine following shortly after.

Good enough of an answer. Daryl gave a quick check to make sure everything was a-okay, which came out positive in response. Slowly but surely, Daryl began to push himself into Zach.

Fucking hell it felt hot inside, really fucking hot. Tight too, like the preparation they had carefully done a few minutes ago did absolutely nothing to help Daryl and Zach. Not that Daryl was going to complain though, as the tightness felt really damn good around his cock.

Zach's back made a perfect arch when he felt Daryl push inside, his head throwing back with a moan rippling through his throat.

"F- Fuck... oh, oh fuck..." Zach's voice was a light whisper, spewing out obscenities fueled by lust. His hands snaked up Daryl's muscular arms and gripped them, holding onto them like they were a lifeline.

No response came from Daryl save for a few grunts and stifled moans, his main focus was making sure Zach made the loud noises here.

Daryl pushed just a little bit more before halting his movements, taking a few seconds to take deep breaths. He reached his hands down to cup Zach's waist, thumbs rubbing circles into the soft skin like he was comforting him.

"You alright, Zach?" Daryl asks the younger survivor with a gentle tone, one hand rising up to cup his cheek. He brushes his gruff fingers against Zach's cheek, trailing the digits across the side of his face until they touched his brown locks.

Zach's hand reached up to cup over Daryl's knuckles, pushing it against his cheek to nudge into. His eyes were tightly squeezed shut, lips pursed and quivering like he was scared.

But Zach nodded in response, despite it all. "Yeah, I- I'm okay, just let me settle for a few seconds..." he answers. His eyes leer down to the thick intrusion between his legs, looking like there was a hint of contemplation in his gaze.

Daryl took Zach's response serious though, and he began to patiently wait for Zach to give him the a-okay for him to continue. He kept his hand on Zach's cheek though, his gentle touch comforting Zach throughout this entire encounter.

"Feeling good? Nothing hurt or feel uncomfortable?" Daryl asks Zach, making sure that his partner was feeling comfort for this entire act.

Zach nods, a small smile formed on his face. "Nah... mmm.." he turns his head over to lie onto the cushions. "Just... sit for a little bit longer, I'll be ready in a minute.."

The tone of Zach's voice was soft and melancholic, which sent ripples of heat down Daryl's spine from the gentle lull of it. It sounded warm, yet lustful to Daryl.

His hand clutched onto Zach's jaw, cheeks squished between his thumb and forefinger. "Damnit, Zachary. Got such a pretty voice... can't wait to listen to you screaming my name~" he donned a wild smirk with that remark.

Zach's eyes fluttered wide open at the bold statement, before his eyelids drooped akin to a seductive look. "Damn, Daryl. Didn't think you were such a hardcore man in bed~" he asserts, his teeth digging down into his lip to add more to his pleasured expression.

Daryl scoffs, hands clutching down onto the sheets beside Zach's head. He leans down to get closer to the boy, face merely inches away from his. "Oh trust me, boy, theres a whole lot you don't know about me." He practically growled into Zach's ear.

Zach felt no hint or warning from Daryl before a sudden sharp thrust elicited a cry of pleasure from him, causing his head to be thrown back. His mouth snapped open and he gasped loudly in response to it, his leg giving a small jolt as well.

A smirk and cocky chuckle came from Daryl as he reacted to Zach's body reacting to him, making him thrust again. The thrust caused more noises to come from Zach's throat, sounding tired yet pleasured by Daryl's actions.

"Oh fuuuuuck~!!" Zach's mewls vibrated against the dark and cold walls of Daryl's cell, echoing throughout the metal barriers. "Shit... oh fuck, Daryl~!"

Daryl's smirk only grew in size when he heard Zach's moans heightening in pitch. God he sounded so beautiful like this, his voice was entirely wrecked with pleasure and lust and it made Daryl feel so good.

Hands dragged up to Daryl's back, pulling down roughly so his nails caused small red lines. They would most definitely leave marks later, hopefully nobody would question them later on tomorrow.

Zach continued his aggressive clawing on Daryl's backside, each drag of his nails eliciting a pleasured gasp from the older man above him. His lust filled mind came to the conclusion that Daryl was enjoying it, so he persisted with his actions.

A warm pair of lips pressed against Zach's cheek, causing a small whimper to escape his throat as he was kissed. His eyes looked up to lock onto Daryl's, a small smile following shortly after to respond to his kiss. He turned his head and kissed Daryl back, like they had been lovers for years and were used to the feeling of lips on each other.

Daryl returned the affection very eagerly, pressing his lips deeper against Zach's in desperation for more of the feeling. He gave slow yet hard thrusts to Zach's insides for now, not yet ready to fuck the younger survivor into the mattress.

Zach reaches up and cups both of Daryl's cheeks, holding the others face gently while their lips fought with each other. He held Daryl close to him, making sure the older male didn't pull away easily.

They pulled away for one second to whisper sweet nothings to each other, mainly declarations of love to the other person and how much they wanted this. But it was only mere seconds of hot whispering before they reunited their lips together.

Zach was moaning in between sloppy kisses, being elicited by each hard thrust Daryl pushed into him. They grew in pitch the more and more Daryl gave him, filling the older survivors ears blissfully and harmoniously.

"Fuck..." Zach moans out when he pulled away once more from Daryl's ravishing lips. "Fuck... Daryl, fuck... I think I'm gonna cum..."

Daryl scoffs heartedly at Zach's words, now beginning to pound harder into the college students body. "You can do that, but me..." he leans down to deliver a kiss to Zach's neck. "I'mma just keep going."

"Fuckin... goddamnit Daryl, you know I won't last if you do that." Zach hums out, eyes fluttering shut while his hips thrusted down onto Daryl's member.

A short laugh followed after a sharp thrust, a lustful smirk expressed on Daryl's lips. "Maybe, but I know you can handle anything I give you, Zachary." He objects, kissing Zach's again on the cheek.

"Mm, fuck you." Zach gasped out, bucking his hips upwards into Daryl.

"Already doing that." Daryl retorts cockily, chuckling like he had told the best joke in the world.

"Say that again, and I swear I'll kick you in the dick." Zach threats jokingly, but still chuckling at Daryl's horrible joke.

He moans loudly as Daryl thrusts him down onto his cock, hands gently grasping his hips and holding him lovingly. Zach's back arched up to change Daryl's angle, giving the man a better way to hit a certain bundle of nerves inside of him.

Zach's head threw back when he felt a shockwave of pleasure vibrating throughout his entire body. He let out a much louder and much more pleasured moan than the ones before, giving Daryl the hint that he found his mark.

Daryl took that hint very clearly. He reached down and pushed on Zach's shoulder to keep his upper half down, while his other hand kept his waist and everything below it up. Keeping the position Zach held when Daryl hit his prostate, Daryl began to ram into that spot with the pace of a jackhammer.

"OH! OH FUCK, DARYL!!" Zach gasped and panted like a sweaty animal in the summer heat. His hands snagged onto Daryl's biceps for leverage while his body was ravaged intensely. "OH FUUUUUCK~!!"

"Christ, Zach, you make a lot of delicious noises." Daryl groans loudly, throwing his head back as he gave an exceptionally hard thrust to Zach's sweet spot.

Two arms wrapped around Zach's slim waist and pulled him. Daryl sat up on his knees and placed Zach in his lap, immediately setting up a quick and brutal pace inside of Zach.

Zach wrapped one leg around Daryls waist, and his arms wrapped around his neck. He was keeping himself wrapped around Daryl like a python, not wanting to let go of the man even for a second.

He slammed his hips down in time with Daryl's thrusts, loving the way the mans cock slid against his prostate so perfectly. The change of position and angle made the feeling thousands of times better than it was before, and Zach craved the hell out of it.

His face was pressed against his, noses and foreheads touching while their lips were merely inches away from locking with each other again.

"Daryl.... fuck, Daryl, m'gonna cum...." Zach's voice was barely above a whisper, but Daryl damn well heard it.

"Me too." Daryl replies with no hesitation, feeling his thrusts begun to get more and more sloppy. "Hold on just a little bit longer..."

The sounds of wet slaps and loud moans echoed off of Daryl's cell walls, becoming louder and louder with every second that passed. Eventually, the two were so loud that they were sure anyone a few feet outside Daryl's cell would hear them fucking like rabid animals in heat.

Their tongues had begun to practically fight with each other as they sloppily made out, lines of saliva dripping down their chins and down their necks while their tongues fought for dominance.

Zach's hands were tangled in Daryl's hair, giving a rough tug each time Daryl's cock rammed into Zach's body. The brown locks felt too good in Zach's grasp to let go, his grip tightening with each successful tug.

Tears flowed freely down Zach's cheeks from the overwhelming and overriding pleasure his body was experiencing, some even dripping down onto his tongue as hinted by the hints of a salty taste Daryl's tongue was feeling. But Daryl could care less about that, in fact, he just kissed Zach harder.

Daryl then noticed that Zach had begun to stroke his own member in time with his thrusts, but he didn't know how long he was doing it for. Didn't matter though, as Daryl could tell Zach was mere seconds away from his own end.

Indeed he was right, with one last slam of his hips and stroke of his dick; Zach's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came with a loud cry of release. Spurts of white colored Daryl's sweaty chest as Zach rode out his orgasm like hadn't had one in years.

Zach wasn't alone though, his orgasm had caused all his muscles to tighten up around Daryls cock in a flash. The sudden tight heat had Daryl meeting his own end as well. He dug his nails into Zach's hips and slammed him down onto his cock all the way, giving a loud groan of relief as he felt himself cum inside of the younger survivor.

Zach moaned loudly at the feeling of his bowels being filled, his hips moving on their own and bucking like crazy on the older mans dick. Daryl followed Zach's movements and thrusted his hips into him while he rode out his orgasm alongside his fellow survivor.

Once they had both calmed down from their highs, they were left panting and gasping for air inside the cell. Daryl flopped down onto his back, still keeping his hands on Zach's hips to steady him. Meanwhile Zach was pushing himself up off of Daryl's dick, letting out a muffled whimper when he finally managed to get the organ out.

Zach rested his body atop of Daryl's, his head nestled against his neck and one hand resting on his sweaty chest.

He lets out a soft chuckle in between pants. "That.... was great." He admits happily.

"Oh yeah?" Daryl raises a brow with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Zach's back. He rubbed his skin gently, soothing the boy like he had done multiple times in the past. "Glad you got out some steam."

Zach chuckles softly, reaching up and cupping Daryls cheek to turn his face towards him. "Yeah, but... I really enjoyed being with you, Daryl." He confesses with flushed cheeks. "I... wanna do it again, sometime in the future. Is that okay?"

Daryls brows rose in a but of surprise. Wow, Zach must really like him then if he waned to keep doing this. Not that Daryl was complaining, he would one hundred percent give Zach the love that he wanted from him.

He presses a kiss to Zach's forehead, followed up by a whisper in his ear. "Anything for you, Zachary." He tells him before repeating it. "Anything for you..."

Zach seemed happy with Daryl's answer, as he smiled in response before nuzzling himself into Daryl's skin.

Daryl assumed Zach was falling asleep, which was normal for when two people had just finished having lackluster sex in the middle of the night. He pulled the sheets up and over his and Zach's bodies, holding the smaller survivor close to him to give him the most comfort possible in his cell.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep just yet, as Daryl wasn't feeling tired at all compared to his lover laying on top of him. But, Daryl would watch the boy sleep peacefully until the lull of slumber would eventually consume him too.

With that, Daryl wrapped his arms around the now sleeping Zach and held him close. His eyes stayed on his unconscious body for as long as he could until he knocked out as well, his eyes fluttering closed and forcing his body into sleep.

Daryl felt happy with Zach, and Zach felt happy with Daryl. And that was that for them. They were sure to be closer with each other from this day forward in this zombie ridden world.


End file.
